Our Family Is Broken Like That Picture
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Polly's family is disfunctional. What helps to save her life. KyoyaxPolly... On pause....
1. Author

Authors Note:

Sorry that this will not continue. If you still want me to continue it just send me a review about it.


	2. Chapter 1

"Polly get down here!" yelled the cruel venomous voice of her fathers. Polly didn't do anything bad lately.  
"Yes sir," Polly said while looking at her dearest father. Note the sarcasm. "You will transfer in Ouran Acedemy. You will be wearing this uniform.," he stated coldlier and more venomously then before. Polly took the uniform from him cautiously.  
"You are dismissed from my sight for now," he said with a smirk on his face."But I will see you later"  
Polly quickly went to her room and looked at the dress. it was an ugly yellow one. Oh well. At least she'll see more of her brothers.  
She sat there wondering if she will have any classes with them at school and if she'll make friends. Polly heard knocking on the door.  
She answered it cautiously when someone started to kiss her. She fought back and earned a couple punches from him.  
"You little bitchy whore," he stated coldly as he finished what he had started yet agian today.

Polly woke up at 5 a.m. the next day to start the household cleaning, and to visit her mothers memorial and get ready for school.  
Her father escorted her to the main office where he signed papers. Polly kept her face well hidden thinking of the American song face Down. She got her class schedule.

1. Home Room 1-A 2. Math 3. Home Ec.  
4. English Liturature Lunch 5. Geography 6. Free Period 7. Greek 8. Chemistry 9. Club Activities/End of Day

Polly sighed looking at her schedule. She had no classes with her brothers. She missed them terribly. She hasn't seen or heard from her brothers since last year when the moved out. Her father refused to let her go to a normal school. After her mothers death when she was in 3rd grade nothing has been the same. She and her two brothers were 16 now.

Polly got a pass for class and had a map of the school. She walked in and handed the teacher the papers. "Ok class we have a new student today named Polly Trouted'"the teacher said. "You can sit next on the right of Hikaru. Hikaru raise your hand"  
Polly saw who rose there hand and she quickly took a seat next to him. Hikaru noticed how timid and shy she was. He also noticed how her left eye was badly bruised and would look worse without the make-up and how deathly thin she was. So far he thought he recognized her. "Hey, I'm Hikaru," He said putting his hand out to shake her hand.  
"I'm Polly," she just looked at the hand cautiously then looked at her notebook. "How'd you get the black eye," Hikaru asked not knowing her real pain.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Polly said nervously.  
The sensei was done speaking and said they could do whatever they wanted to for the rest of the period. "Hello, I'm Haruhi," said this pretty looking girl with brain hair and brown eyes wering a males uniform.  
"Im Polly," Polly was shocked two people have already talked to her she wasn't sure how to react. She just turned her head and started writing in her notebook agian.  
"Hello Polly, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru's twin." said another orange haired boy.  
"Hello." she turned her head and went back to her notebook.  
"Koaru I don't think she likes us," the one called Hikaru said and his brother hugged him.

Then the bell rang and Polly started heading to her Math class. She was glad that noone talked to her the whole hour. The bell rang and she headed off to home-ec. Her least favorite class. After that was her English Liturature class her favorite class. Noone really talked to her there either. The 1st luch bell rang. She started to head to a quiet place to eat alone when she bumped into someone.  
"Hey watch where your going Polly," someone sneered. She then realized it was Sam with Terry close behind.  
"Sorry," She said bowing then went off fast for a quiet place to "eat".

"Sam did you have to be so cruel. As it is father hits her alot more then before. It looks like shes not eating any moe too," Terry said looking at his 2 minute older brother.  
"Sorry I didn't no how to react. We haven't seen her in a year. It was just a shock to see her," The other one named Sam said.  
"Hello I'm Hikaru Hitachiin from class 1-A. Do you no anything about the Polly Trouted," said the boy as he came close to Sam after noticing what just happened.  
"She was our triplet a long time ago," Sam said looking at the ground sadly.  
"We have to go Hikaru, it was nice meeting you," the other guy said. They walked off fastly.

"Hikaru are you coming?" Kaoru asked his twin with Haruhi right by his side.  
"Yes I'm coming," Hikaru said walking towards them.

Polly was nervous for after school. Her father will be picking her up agian and she was scared. Even being a second late and cause so much pain. She quickly packed her backpack up nervously. The bell rang and she hurried out of school. She missed the time limit by a simple minute.  
"Bitch you know I hate waiting so long," her 'FATHER' sneered.  
"Sorry sir," Polly said as soon as she could. "You no what a making me wait a minute means?" her father said glancing over her body.  
"Yes sir," Polly said. An hour with him and what ever he wanted to do.

The next day Polly had a stiff back from her father whipping her long and hard. She had to wrap bandages around her back and most her legs. and her right arm after he found her poem stash. He burned them right in front of her. She wished life was way different. He father being a rich bastard and hating her for looking like her mom. She sat thinking bad things when Hikaru said Hello to her. She just ignored him and looked straight forward. He noticed that she was using her left hand to write today and that she had another black eye.  
"What happened to you Polly?" Hikaru asked concernly.  
She just kept looking straight ahead not even moving. So he poked her leg and she winced badly. "Are you sure your alright," he asked agian.  
"Just great," she said and he noticed the emotionless eyes.  
The day went by in a blur. Today she made it to her fathers car right on time. When she got home she instanly started cleaning. She cooked a meal for her father. "You are dismissed bitch," he sneered.  
You headed to your room and started to do all your homework before bed.

--Rewind To Hikaru's P.O.V. at the H.C-  
"Haruhi I think something is seriously wrong with Polly," Hikaru whined.  
"Like what?" Haruhi said thinking he was right for once an glad Kaoru wasn't here at the moment.  
"Kyoya do you know anything about Polly Trouted?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yes I do,"Kyoya said pushing his glasses up a bit.  
"Well can you please tell me"  
"Well if you insist.'" Kyoya said before starting," Polly Trouted is 16 about 146 inches tall. Which is about 4'9" tall. her blood type is O like Haruhi's. He mother died when she was 6. Was homeschooled since. Has two older brothers. Sam and Terry. Threy moved out last here when they transfered in here. Her family background is a good one." He finished grinning.  
"Is that all there is?" Hikaru asked. "Only way to get more information is dropping by her house." Hunney said.  
"Ahh," Hikaru and Haruhi said not realizing he was here.  
" I don't think it is a good idea in her case," Mori said.  
"Why?" Hunny asked holding bun-bun closer to him.  
"Were not her friends yet," Haruhi said and headed back into the changing room.

--Normal P.O.V-  
Polly awoke dreading today. Its her the day of her mothers death. Her father was cruder today then usual. She cookrd her fathers breakfast and took her pills agian. She got ready for school with more bruises today then usual. It was also the day of physicals. She was ooking for Kyoya Ohtori to ask if she could see a special doctor. She then bumped into someone.  
"Oh I'm very sorry." Polly said not even looking at who it was.  
"Sam where'd ya go," she quickly walked past her brothers.  
"Wow, she isn't looking to good," Terry said looking at Sam. It's the anerversery of mothers deathtoo"  
"We haveto get her out of there,"Sam said as he looked at his super thin looking sister all covered in bruises. No frienads or family to help her cope.  
sam ended up bumping into Kyoya Ohtori and then quickly asked him if a special doctor could look at her instead. He said sure to that one instantly.  
Kyoya noticed Polly in the way back alone with a look of fright. He head towards her.  
"Hello Polly, I'm Kyoya Ohtori." She glanced and forced a smile on her bruised up face.  
"Hello." was all she said.  
"Well i want you to see one of the special doctors. I will bring you now." She nodded and obediently followed. He then noticed how thin she was too.  
"Why are you so thin?" He askedto get more information.  
She ignored it completely. "Answer me now," he noticed how scared to got when someone started to yell. So he raiesed his hand and she immediadly ducked. Instent reflexes he thought.  
"Well here we are." he said as he pushed her throw a door. "I will be your doctor today. Just do what ever I say." Kyoya noticed her eyes widen.  
"Don't worry nothing bad will happen." she just nodded.  
"Well step out of your dress and come out in your bra and underwear.  
She obeyed cautiously. "He noticed all the scars on her body with fresh cuts and he realised she wasn't a virging any more by her body movement. He sarted taking her measurements.  
"How did you get those bruises?" Kyoya asked wondering if she would answer. He was disappointed about that because he wanted more information about her. "Step on the scale please" he asked. It only came up as 96 lbs. "Kyoya!" shouted someone at the door."Mother open up"  
"Go change back in your dress." Kyoya said as she started to head to the curtains. He opened the door with the whole host club there.  
" I will be done in a minute," Kyoya said icely.  
"You don't have to be mean about it." Tamaki said.  
Polly walked out from behind the curtians.  
"Kyoya woh is that?" The blonde guy asked.  
"That is Polly Trouted." Kyoya said. Polly noticed there were alot of guys there and started to leave.  
"No, we need to talk about why your so thin and covered in bruises and scars," Kyoya said bluntly.  
"I have to go though. I can't be late meeting father dearest," Polly said. walking past them fastly.


	3. Chapter 2

--Polly's P.O.V.-- Beware of a Lemon.

"I have to go though. I can't be late meeting father dearest," Polly said. walking past them fastly. I'm scared... i'm 10 minutes late... "Daughter you are late," satan himself said.  
"I'm sorry sir," she said getting into the car... its going to be a very long night with him... doing everything he says... "Well since your 10 minutes late, when we get home you go straight to the basement put the outfit on, and turn the camera on," he said glancing up and down her body. Curse me for looking like her.  
"Yes sir," I'm so freakin scared about this. I should just kill myself. Yes. Thats what I'll do. No one will miss me. Now I'm home. I will go straight to the basement and change. Polly quickly turned the camcorder on while wearing the new school girl uniform on. Oh crap here he comes.  
"Sit down," father dearest said pointing to a chair. He unzipped his pantsand put his member in her mouth he started going fast and and grabbed the back of her head with most her hair in his hands. Polly was shocked because this has never happened like this. He lifted her up by the hair fastly and throw her on the bed. he then put a collar on her and chained her neck down.  
her then put her hands above her head and he chained her hands up there. She heard noises on the footstep and noticed one of her fathers friends and a few others she didn't recognise. Polly couldn't tell who it was but she new what was going to happen. The started stripping and grabbed a few objects. Polly started to struggle but couldn't sit up She could barely breath. I hope there done soon.

--Few Hours later-- Lemon Done Polly was in her room in her pajamas planning a way to kill herself. Her dad said that they will be back tomorrow. She went to her barred window and saw someone outside. Omg why is Sam here, and Terry? I haven't seen them step a foot on this property in over a year. Polly went to sneak out the back door when she saw herself in the mirror. Wow, is that really me? I'm super pale and thin. No wonder people have been asking. I have cuts and scars and bruises all over. I;m so scared. I have handled it before but now its getting worse. I'm sure that the Kyoya dude would be checking into her backround.

--Next Day-- Still Polly's P.O.V.

Wow, people look at me funny. I guess suicide will be helpful. I think someones calling my name. "Polly! Hello. How are you?" Sam came up and started talking.

--Sam's P.O.V-  
Wow she looks even worse today then ever. I'll say something today.  
"Polly! Hello. How are you?" Sam came up and started talking. All she did was face me and looked like death. "Its just great," she said with a look like she was dying. The fire in her eyes are gone. She started to walk away. I should tell Kyoya how her family life is. Then he'll have everything he need to no about her. I better get to class. It's a class I see Kyoya in. Just hope the 'Shadow King' will understand. I see him.  
"Kyoya I need to tell you a bit about Polly," i said nervously.  
"Tell me all you no," Kyoya said looking a bit happy "Well... Shes had a messed up life since our mother passed. Father started hitting her almost instantly after," i say while stopping to take a breath and continued," Terry and I thought nothing of it being as bad as it is unil recently. She looks as if deather is eating her. She won't eat. She barely talks. She stopped writing poetry and drawing. She doesn't sing any more. I also think she is being abused sexually. I can't confirm it because even if some one asked she dismiss it completely." "Well thank you for the information Sam. Terry should be coming in now."

--Kyoya's P.O.V-  
So thats where she gets the bruises from.It kind of makes sense now. I will need Tamaki to confirm the last part.

--Tamaki's P.O.V-  
I enter the lovely class and see Kyoya deep in thought. "Kyoya! What you thinking?" I say trying to stay calm because he looks sad.  
"Tamaki there is a girl I want you to meet during lunch," Kyoya said looking a bit happier now.  
"Who is it Kyoya?" I'm now really curious to see what princess he wants me too meet?  
"Polly Trouted," He said.  
I stop dead in my tracks. She was so scary! She was super thin and looked like she was going to kill someone.  
"Ok, Mother, Whatever you say," Lunch is coming up soon. Wll the bell should be going off any minute.  
BRINGGGGGGG Lunch time!  
"Come on Kyoya!" i said excitedly. I get to meet another girl. I hope she isn't to cold hearted. We finally find her sitting alone.  
"Polly I have someone for you to meet." Kyoya said unfazed by her behaviour.  
"Polly this is Tamaki Souh," Kyoya said.  
i go up to her like I would any other girl and grab her around the waist bringing her close.  
"Hello princess," I say like normal then she all of a sudden looked desperate to brake the human contact. She is the one Kyoya wants to save. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Get off me before I scream," Polly screamed at the blonde. "Another princess screaming in joy near me,"Tamaki said in a very hopeful tone.  
At that moment Polly started to bawl.  
"Whats wrong princess?" Tamaki asked concerned." I didn't mean to make you cry Polly. Please will you forgive me"  
Polly just looked at him in confusion. The bell rang and she rushed to her next class.Later that night Polly was rushed to the hospital.  
"Polly," a man in a police officer outfit. "Yes?" Polly was confused.  
Well your father was arrested for assault and sexual abuse. the police man said.  
"Where am I?" "The hospital. Someone want sto see you so may I let him in"  
"Sure?" Polly was even more confused "Hello darling," a really tall guy with glasses came in. Polly couldn't help but blush.  
"Who are you?" she asked curiously.  
"Don't you remember me sweety?" he asked but he arleady knew she couldn't remember him. He knew all the procedures. She shook her head no to it.  
"I'm your boyfriend Kyoya. We live together and everything. 


End file.
